Past to present
by darkmeows
Summary: AU plot: Rukia has keeps having a dream of a boy that help her in the past and forgot who he was now she is at a new school hoping to find the person that helped her and find her memories ICHIxRUKI
1. Past to Present

**Hey people its best if you reread this chapter or any chapter that i might re-upload my friend Moon is kind enough to be my editer i bet you are all like yay about time so enjoy **

**I dont own bleach or the chars if i did Ichigo would have had Rukia already**

**Editer: MY BEST ONLINE FRIEND _Melodi Moon_**

* * *

It was raining all around her and she could hardly see a thing. She was scared and didn't even realize she was shivering.

"Onee-chan, Nii-sama, please don't leave me alone! I'm sorry I hurt you Onee-chan." The small child cried.

"Are you alright?" asked a young man (?) appearing beside him.

"Uh huh- hic" sniffled the child.

"Come on. Stand up, it's not good to be in the rain without an umbrella."

". . . kay sniff,"

Beep beep beep beep!

"It's that dream again. Who is that boy with the orange hair that keps appearing in my dream," wondered a teen-age girl as she sat up in bed.

"Rukia-sama! It's 7:15! Time to get up or you will be late for school," said her maid from outside the bedroom door.

"I'm up, hold your high heels." She climbed out of bed and padded her way down towards the kitchen where she could smell breakfast being cooked.

"Good morning Nii-sama," said Rukia while passing by her brother's study.

"Oh, good morning," Byakuya gave a quick glance towards her and then turned back to his book.

Rukia was munching on her breakfast when she noticed the clock read 7:35am.

"Crap, I was eating too long. . ." She quickly threw on her clothes, grabbed her bag, and raced out the door for school. Hoping she would not be late for her first day of school.

Rukia ran into someone, "Ouch watch where you are going!" Rukia yelled as a young man bumped into her and sent her flying to the ground.

"Hmm, sorry about that. Let me help you up," said the young man.

Rukia look up to see a tall man wearing a high school uniform extending his arm towards her.

"Hey, you're wearing my school uniform. You must be a new transfer student," asked the young man.

"Ya I am. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, call me Ichigo," he grinned while talking.

"Strawberry??? I thought Ichigo was a girl's name," wondered Rukia out loud.

"Here we go again. I keep telling people my name does not mean Strawberry, it means _One to Protect. _ You got that Shorty?" he replied.

"You, do not call me short," Rukia said and then kicked him in the shin.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo screamed.

"FOR CALLING ME SHORTY BAKA!"

"_ding, ding, ding…"_

"Shit, it's the bell. I'm out of here. Don't show your face to me again," Ichigo yelled over his shoulder as he ran off.

"What nerves! Well, I hope I'll never see him again."

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the perverted sex ED teacher.

"Ya I know, sorry."

"Take a seat, we have a new transfer student from Oak High. Come in please."

A short raven-haired girl walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet y'all," Rukia kindly said. As she looked around the room her eyes locked on the last person she wanted to see.

"_Crap, it's that guy,"_ Rukia thought to herself.

"_Oh kami-sama you hate me don't you?"_ Ichigo thought to himself at the same time.

"Lets see if there are any open seats," said the teacher while looking around. "Ah there's one next to Kurosaki-kun," he remarked and pointed over to Ichigo to show her.

Ichigo and Rukia both groaned to themselves and thought, "Oh man, this day is getting really bad damn it,"

* * *

Okay if you see something that does not make any clue in your head please tell me and ill tell myself and moon thanks for reading 


	2. small chat

**Hey people its best if you reread this chapter or any chapter that i might re-upload my friend Moon is kind enough to be my editer i bet you are all like yay about time so enjoy **

**I dont own bleach or the chars if i did Ichigo would have had Rukia already**

**Editer: MY BEST ONLINE FRIEND _Melodi Moon_**

**Partner: MY KITTY GIZMO**

* * *

" _Come on Rukia-chan," said a small child while pulling her through the park behind him._

"_Wait ……"_

"_We've got to hurry before your brother gets home," he said._

"Alright," said Rukia. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up when the child suddenly disappeared.

"Huh, where am I?" Rukia said and scanned the room to figure out where she was. She noticed Ichigo next to her.

"So, you are finally awake," said Ichigo bluntly.

"Where am I _Strawberry?_"

Ichigo jolted when he heard her say, not his real name Ichigo, but the food.

"Why did you call me that? Maybe you should just call me Kurosaki if you're gonna have a smart mouth towards the person who carried you to the third floor Nurse's office."

"Nurse's office??? Why am I here?" she wondered allowed while finally taking in the room's appearance.

"You really have no clue do you. When you were walking to your desk someone tripped you and you hit your head pretty hard. If you don't believe me feel the right side of your forehead." (A/N the right side of your head is what gives you ideas and has no sense of time)

"But I don't feel anything," she said while her fingers probed around. "Ouch, that part stings" she winced as her fingers found a sore spot.

"_Why would someone trip me?"_ she thought to herself.

"You're wondering why someone would trip you. It's because that _girl_ likes me. She heard us fighting this morning and was jealous."

"Did I just think that out loud," she asked Ichigo, her face turning a light shade of red.

"No, even worse, it's written all over your face," laughed Ichigo.

Rukia's face went from light red to a full crimson from the shock of his words and then passed out.

"Hey are you okay?" Ichigo looked at her.

"_She looks like she's alright,"_ sighed Ichigo. _"This is the third time we've run into each other today and she still acts like she doesn't know me. She must have forgotten about me and my brother. I guess I shouldn't tell her but I will try to make it easier for her forgotten memories to return,"_ he thought.

Ichigo placed his hand over her forehead and watched as a greenish blue glow spread from it.


	3. Old friend

**Hey people its best if you reread this chapter or any chapter that i might re-upload my friend Moon is kind enough to be my editer i bet you are all like yay about time so enjoy **

**I dont own bleach or the chars if i did Ichigo would have had Rukia already**

**Editer: MY BEST ONLINE FRIEND _Melodi Moon_**

**Partner: MY FAMILY AND KITTY **

* * *

"_Hey Rukia-chan, come on already! We are tired of waiting for you."_

"_Shut up Kaien, I'm going as fast as I can," said Rukia._

"_Nii-chan you don't always have to rush things," said Ichigo_

"_Aw, be quite or do you want me to tell Rukia what you did last week in bed Ic…."_

"This is my room, how I did I get here?" Rukia pondered after waking up to find herself in her room.

"Ah, you're awake," said Byakuya as he walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Nii-sama, did you pick me up from school?" Rukia asked.

"No, a boy with orange hair dropped you off around 1:45pm."

"That must have been Ichigo then," said Rukia.

"_I can't decide if he's a good guy or a bad guy,"_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Rukia, please go to sleep. You have been passing out from exhaustion a lot lately," said Byakuya.

"Alright Nii-sama, goodnight." Rukia said quietly.

Byakuya walked into his study and remembered when Ichigo had brought her home.

_Flashback_

_Byakuya sat in his study looking over some papers when he was interrupted by the intercom system._

"_Kuchiki-sama, someone is here to see you," paged a maid through the speaker._

"_Alright give me 30 seconds," Byakuya replied into the intercom. _

_Byakuya walked down the hallway and saw Ichigo standing inside the doorway with a sleeping Rukia on his back._

"_Been awhile has it not Byakuya?" said Ichigo._

_Byakuya's face instantly tensed. "Why the hell are you here and with my sister for that matter?" Byakuya said in an angry voice._

"_Tisk tisk tisk Byakuya. Don't forget, the one you hated was my twin Kaien," said Ichigo._

"_Hmm…" remarked Byakuya as he walked over to Ichigo and took his sister from him._

"_Byakuya," said Ichigo. "I looked at her memories and she doesn't know who my family is anymore. Why is that?" questioned Ichigo._

"_I'll tell you another time when we're in more private place, alright?" stated Byakuya as he slightly shifted Rukia into a more comfortable position in his arms._

"_Alright, take care of my friend will you." _

_Ichigo started to hum and strolled out of the house._

"_That brat never changes," Byakuya coldly said in his mind. He turned around and headed up to Rukia's room._

_End of flashback_

"I hope Rukia doesn't get hurt in all this," Byakuya thought to himself as he settled back down into his chair. He quickly absorbed himself into his paperwork.

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo heard his sister's yell as he walked in.

"What? I just walked in the house for god sake!" yelled Ichigo.

Karin and Yuzu walked up to Ichigo and asked at the same time, "Who was that girl we saw you carrying down the street?"

"Oh her. . . she's just an old friend of our brother and mine but don't tell her that, she doesn't remember any of it," Ichigo said in a quiet, sad voice while hugging his little sisters.


	4. Protecters

IMPORTANT, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I DONT OWN BLEACH IF I DID ICHIGO WOULD HAVE HAD RUKIA ALREADY

EDITING DONE BY **_Melodi Moon_**

* * *

"_HURRY ICHIGO, RUKIA!" yelled Kaien as the three of them ran through the dimly lit corridor. _

_(SFX clack clack clack)_

_Kaien whipped his head around, his eyes turning into saucers at the sight of their purser gaining on them quite rapidly. _

"_Dang it we won't make it," said Kaien. "I didn't want to do this but there's no choice. Ichigo, I'll hold it off and you protect Rukia." _

_Kaien stuck out his small hand that was glowing black._

"_NO NII-CHAN, DON'T!" yelled Ichigo._

_Ichigo quickly made a small force field around him and Rukia. _

"_**DARK**__**BLAST!" **__Kaien yelled and a pitch black beam shot__from his hand. A sharp, throbbing pain instantly engulfed his hand as his skin began to peel off from the force of the blast. Their purser was all but gone._

"_Ichigo, what's going on?" asked Rukia in a scared voice._

* * *

Rukia sat up in bed, not even noticing she was sweating up a storm.

"Kaien and Ichigo were their names but what was that," Rukia pondered about her dream.

"I wonder if that boy is the same Ichigo I go to school with, he does look like a younger version of the one I know. That couldn't be though…I'll just think about it later."

Rukia looked up when her bedroom door opened.

"Rukia-sama, are you alright? You were screaming something and crying in your sleep," said a worrying maid while bringing a damp pink cloth over.

"Say, did I know some people from here when I was younger named Ichigo and Kaien?" Rukia asked the maid. She suddenly felt weak and had to hold herself up so she did not collapse.

The maid's eyes widen and she said, "Um Rukia-sama, I've never heard of those names before in my life."

The maid's voice cracked a bit after she heard Rukia's question and she tried to change the subject.

"By the way, your brother hired you a new body guard. I believe his name is Hisagi. He's one of the strongest in the bodyguard business with almost no failures." The maid was hoping the new topic would make Rukia forget her question about the two boys.

"Oh, I see. You've never heard of those boys." Rukia clearly had not been fooled by the maid's attempt to change the subject.

"Why is it so sad that when I remember them it hurts?" she thought while crying to herself as the maid bustled about. She stayed in bed tightly hugging herself until her brother walked in and the maid left.

"Rukia, is something the matter?" Byakuya could tell she had been crying a little.

"Rukia, I think we need to move from here. It's not good for you to be here anymore."

Byakuya was stopped half way through by a yelling Rukia.

"NO! I'M REMEMBERING things I'd forgotten. Please Nii-sama," Rukia's eyes were red from the sadness and her brother knew he had to do as she wished or _it_ would happen.

He stared at her for a good 5 minutes.

"That boy Ichigo, he seemed to be concerned about you for passing out during school."

Byakuya's statement made Rukia remember the question she had asked the maid earlier.

"Nii-sama, you said we used to live here right?" Rukia asked. When he nodded she continued on.

"I had friends here right? Two of them were boys and they were twins, right?" Rukia gazed at his sudden horrified expression and realized he knew something.

Before she could ask him more about it the maid came in and told him he had an important phone call. He was saved for the time being and quickly left the room.

"That kid Ichigo, he might know something about them. Maybe that was him as a child even," she thought.

Rukia decided she was going to pay a visit to him. She quickly got ready and ran out the door for school.

* * *

All that week Ichigo was absent and she wondered if something was wrong or if he was going to extremes to try and ignore her because of that day.

"Where is he?" Rukia said out loud to herself while waiting for the rest of the class to finish up the project they were working on.

A big guy that was almost as tall as the classroom said, "He's at home. He hasn't been feeling good lately."

"Oh I see. Do you happen to know where he lives?" Rukia said.

She was pleasantly surprised when he nodded and took out a piece of paper to draw a map for her.

* * *

After school she followed the map and went directly to his house. She rang the door bell and two small girls a little shorter then she was answered.

"Are you here to see Ichi-nii?" they asked her at the same time.

Rukia nodded and they said, "We're Yuzu and Karin, please follow us to the living room."

Yuzu then went to get him.

Rukia looked around the room and noticed it was pretty plain until she saw a portrait of a woman that had orange hair.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Rukia said.

Karin replied with a little bit of sadness, "She's our mom. She passed away when Ichi-nii's twin died."

Rukia's face went from amazement to distress when she heard Ichigo's mom and twin had died. It was then that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Karin, I told you not to tell anyone about our brother. I'll let it slide this time but don't tell anyone else," said Ichigo as he entered the room. He had a frown on his face and looked pale all over.

"So, what do you want with us Rukia," Ichigo asked her with a tired look on his face and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Ichigo do you know someone named Kaien?"

Rukia's question made them all jump. Ichigo told his sisters to go play outside.

"Yes, he was my twin brother. So you are remembering me and my brother aren't you. How much do you recall?" Ichigo asked Rukia who had a shocked looked on her face from hearing Kaien was his brother.

"I don't remember much, just that y'all were my friends and you had powers."

Rukia started to cry as she thought about her dreams from the past days. She could only imagine how much this was hurting her friend.

"So, that's all you remember. Well that's enough to make me happy. At least you remember who we are again."

Ichigo reached across and hugged Rukia hoping she would stop crying.

"I've missed you all these years" he said and held her tight, not caring if it bothered her. Rukia was happy though and glad she remembered him and his brother again.

(SFX RING RING RING, RING RING RING)

Ichigo let go of Rukia and went to answer the phone.

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry but I've got to get going. I promised my brother I wouldn't be out too late, okay?" Rukia said as he put the phone on hold.

"Alright, please be careful on your way home. We'll catch up some more later."

He walked her to the door and knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go outside in his current state. He waved goodbye and then started talking on the phone again.

Rukia looked back at the house and wondered, "Was he crying or was I just imaging it?" She waved to his sisters that were still outside and headed home where she knew her brother and new bodyguard would be waiting to greet her.

* * *

When she got home she was not surprised to see exactly what she had thought. There waiting for her was her brother and a shiny new bodyguard.

"Nii-sama, why do I need a bodyguard?" Rukia asked her brother while gazing at him with happy eyes.

"It's a safety precaution because I don't want you to get kidnapped," Byakuya explained.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep okay Nii-sama?" Rukia told her brother.

"That's a good idea Rukia. Just make sure you stay with your bodyguard from now on," he replied and watched as they departed for her bedroom.

* * *

At Ichigo's house…

"Ichi-nii, why are you crying?" Yuzu asked him.

"I'm happy she remembered on her own with out having to use my full powers. She's going to need us to protect her from what might happen from now on, okay Sister of the Future?"

Yuzu nodded her head and promised her brother she would do everything she could to help.


	5. Project P

Hey people I have some bad news for you all Past To Present will last maybe 2 or 3 chapters at most so enjoy the rest of it

Editing done by **_Melodi Moon_**

* * *

"Nii-chan, don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone. Mom just died, don't leave me too!" yelled a crying Ichigo while trying to whip the tears off his face.

"Ichigo, I don't have much time left. I'm going to give all my powers to you." Kaien put his hand on Ichigo's forehead and a huge shockwave came forth.

He coughed blood out and sputtered to Ichigo, "You knew this was gonna happen because we aren't even--",

Kaien didn't finish his words and no noise came from him.

"NII-CHAN! NO! DON'T GO NII-CHAN!" Ichigo was yelling and shaking Kaien while his body began to dissolve.

"Ichigo, what's going on? Why is Kaien disappearing?" Rukia looked at her friend's face that was wracked with grief. She backed away from Ichigo, trying to not hurt him by getting near him.

"Rukia, like I said, we are here to protect you, you who are human which we are not." Ichigo said while standing up. He cleared his face and put on a fake smile.

Rukia woke up in tears from the memory of her friend's death. "Kaien, why did you die and why must I be protected? What did Ichigo mean when he said '_you are human which we are not_'?" Rukia thought to herself.

She got out of bed and walked out her door to find Hisagi standing by.

"Good morning Hisagi-kun," Rukia said with a big, fake smile.

"Morning Kuchiki-sama," Hisagi said emotionless. He noticed how red her face was and said something to try and trigger Rukia's mind back from her memories.

"Kuchiki-sama, I was wondering if you had any friends here. I don't know my way around town yet and I really don't want to be lost," Hisagi said while looking at Rukia.

"Well, I have one friend but I'm not sure if he's feeling that great."

Rukia remembered the way Ichigo had held her and flushed a little.

"As long as he's feeling up to it I'm sure Ichigo will show us around. Honestly, I don't know my way around yet either," Rukia said with a small smile on her face.

"Good, then change your clothes. I made you breakfast already," Hisagi said as he patted Rukia's raven-black hair and walked off with a smirk on his face.

"Okay." Rukia went back into her room, changed clothes and went down to eat.

"Are you two ready?" yelled Ichigo. They were a good distance from his relaxed fighting position.

"Ready!" Yuzu and Karin both yelled at Ichigo. They charged at him using quick-speed throwing punches and kicks. He flew up in mid-air and just kept blocking them.

"Shield!" Ichigo yelled and a small shield came in between them making it impossible for them to attack him any more.

"You two need to get stronger. We were not created to be weak," Ichigo said while whipping sweat from his face.

"Sorry," Karin and Yuzu said. All of a sudden they saw an image of Rukia walking with an unknown guy next to her on her way to their house.

" Ichi-Nii, Rukia is coming here with a guy who has the numbers 64 on his face. Do you know him?" the two girls questioned Ichigo.

"No I don't, but if Rukia brought him here then it means he's okay." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's get ready for our guest. Your premonitions usually take an hour before they come true," Ichigo said as he walked towards the shower. He muttered under his breath while shutting the bathroom door, "Your abilities to clean your bodies is so useful at times, you know that."

"Yuzu," Karin said.

"What is it Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichi-nii, he has changed don't you think? Maybe it's time for him to approach his fate," Karin said with no emotions.

"Karin-chan, you know I don't like to talk about us not being human. Besides, I had a dream." She said as she walked into the house.

"A dream?" Karin asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, I dreamed about the time when Ichigo will finally. . . leave us like Kaien did."

Yuzu started crying from the memory of her dream.

Karin eyes widened. "Yuzu, you don't mean that right! Ichi-nii is our only family and our main reason for living," Karin said in her emotionless voice.

"I do mean it. Unless Ichi-nii can change his fate without our help he … he will die like Kaien did," Yuzu started to bawl her eyes out when she heard a knock at the door and picked herself up so she wouldn't look as bad.

"Wow, the hour already passed. We'd better greet our guest." Yuzu put a big smile on and walked to the door with Karin.

"Oh Yuzu, Karin, is Ichigo here?" Rukia asked when she saw the small girls.

"Ya he is but he's still in the shower I think. He got in a fight this morning with some punks over his hair color," Karin said and made a big smirk at Hisagi.

"Wow, you look old for an 18 year old," Karin said while looking at Hisagi.

"How did you guess my real age?" Hisagi asked the small girl.

"It's a gift I have. I can see people's ages and names above their head. Scary ain't it?" Karin said and began a long conservation with Hisagi.

"Why don't you two come in, it's hot outside," Yuzu said while looking at the sun.

"I made some lunch if you two want some." Yuzu was trying to get them inside so they would not heat up the house anymore with the door wide open.

Hisagi and Rukia both accepted the lunch invitation and walked into the house.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still getting ready in his bedroom after loosing track of the time in the shower. He was trying to get dressed when a sharp pain engulfed his chest.

"Damn it, why does my chest hurt so badly?" Ichigo fell to the ground when the pain intensified and waited for it to subside.

"_Is my time finally coming to an end? No, it can't. I still need to protect Rukia, I promised her I would no matter what and I promised nii-chan too,"_ he said in his mind so no one in the house would hear him.

"Ichi-Nii, we have guest! Come down when your done!" yelled Yuzu.

"Sure, be right there!" Ichigo yelled back.

"_Why did it start hurting when she came near?"_ Ichigo wondered to himself while grabbing his wrist.

"Oh hey Rukia. Who's your friend?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he walked into the kitchen.

"This is Hisagi, he just moved here," Rukia said, not wanting him to know he was her bodyguard.

"_I'm sorry I have to lie to you Ichigo, I just don't want you to worry."_ Rukia said in her mind.

"_This guy, he seems to look decent enough to trust,"_ Ichigo said in his mind.

"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you," Ichigo said with a small smile on his face as he sat down at the kitchen counter.

"So to what do we owe your visit Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I don't know my way around here and nether does Hisagi so we were wondering if you could show us around?" Rukia asked with a big smile.

"Sure! We were going to go out today anyhow so I guess I don't mind if you guys tag along. Yuzu, Karin, do you two mind if we show them around?"

"I don't mind and I'm sure Yuzu doesn't either" Karin quickly replied while Yuzu shook her head 'no'.

"So after we eat let's go out and I'll show you around town," Ichigo said while picking up a sandwich.

The time they spent in town was nice. They got to explore almost everywhere and had no problems until Ichigo suddenly fell down unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, ICHIGO! Wake up!" Rukia had a panicked look on her face and was extremely worried over her friend's sudden condition.

Everyone around them wondered what had happened.

"Rukia, Hisagi, we need to take Ichi-nii to our house fast. This has happened before and we have something for him there so don't worry, as long as we act quickly he'll be fine." Karin said.

"Hisagi, can you carry him back?" He assured Karin he could and after slugging him over his back they quickly headed back home.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay," Rukia said as she was leaving their house. They had gotten back in about 10 minutes and Karin shoo'd everyone out of his room while she tended to him.

"He is always acting up like this. We don't know what to do with him sometimes," Yuzu said with a big smile, trying to make light of the situation so Rukia would not be so worried.

"Well, as long as you're sure he's just sleeping and doesn't need me to get him a doctor or anything, I guess I'll go. Tell Ichigo that I had fun today, alright?" Rukia said as she and Hisagi left the household area.

As Rukia and Hisagi entered her house, she said, "Thanks for accompanying me around town Hisagi. I need to drop something off at brother's study real fast and then I'll come down for dinner."

She watched as Hisagi nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Now, let's see, here it is!" Rukia said as she pulled out a small, white box from her purse and placed it on her brother's desk. She noticed a file titled "Project P". Curious, she flipped it open and was shocked at the contents she found inside.


End file.
